


And The Rain Has Made the Flowers Grow

by ofgoatsandllamas



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Éponine Lives, Art, Crossdressing, Digital Art, F/F, Kissing, no lesbians were killed in the making of this piece, with is to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofgoatsandllamas/pseuds/ofgoatsandllamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't often reminisce about the past. It hurts. But sometimes, Éponine sheds her silk gown to don the ragged suit she wore at the barricade, and Cosette puts on her best gown, and they allow the ghosts of days long past to take them to days they otherwise refuse to think about.</p>
<p>And though there are memories that should be tearing them apart, they are content to just kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Rain Has Made the Flowers Grow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [within_a_dream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/gifts).



> Years later, a kiss.
> 
> I wanted to write a fic but I kinda got language-blocked so... have some art? I hope you like it!

 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
